


Еда

by UsagiToxic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Romance, Slice of Life, non-traditional family, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов про сейлор-воинов и их любимую еду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мамору/Усаги

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Tworings

Радостно смеясь, Усаги прыгает вокруг Мамору как маленькая птичка. Она счастлива, что они гуляют вместе и им никто не мешает: ни злодеи, ни падающие с неба маленькие девочки, ни... как ни стыдно ей так думать, но подруги ей тоже не мешают. А они могут. Есть у них нехорошая привычка подсматривать из-под кустов ради её же блага.  
  
\- Мороженого? - спрашивает Мамору, приметив соответствующую палатку. Он помнит, какое "блюдо" у его невесты самое любимое. Неудивительно, он ведь любит её!  
  
А ещё он жуткий зануда. Но даже несмотря на всё его занудство, одной, очень важной вещи он не знает.  
  
Какой именно вкус мороженого нравится Усако? Их ведь столько на свете: начиная от классического ванильного и заканчивая бананово-фисташковым коктейлем "Морозная Вишня". Тут не угадать.  
  
Стоя в очереди, Усаги нетерпеливо переминается с носков на пятки и обратно. Сегодня приятный, тёплый день поздней весны, когда гуляют все, а мороженое - отличный способ сделать прогулку ещё лучше.  
  
\- А какое мороженое ты будешь? - с любопытством спрашивает Усаги прямо в лоб Мамору.   
  
К сожалению, сам Мамо-тян такого вопроса себе позволить не может. Ибо Усако может и обидеться. Девушки такие странные...  
  
\- Никакого не буду, - отрицательно качает головой Мамору. Не пристало ему, взрослому человеку, мороженое на улице есть.  
  
Усаги недовольно надувает щёки и, ухватив его за рукав, принимает массированную мозговую атаку:  
  
\- Ну, Мамо-тян, оно же вку-у-у-усное! Почему ты не хочешь?..  
  
Она догадывается, что её жених считает себя жутко взрослым, а её - не очень. Поэтому ей можно есть мороженое на улице, а ему - уже неприлично. Но Усаги не понимает этой логики. Парни такие странные...  
  
Ноет Усаги удивительно недолго, может, стала более терпимой к мужским капризам? Неизвестно, но факт есть факт.   
  
Их черёда Мамору ждёт, как момента абсолютной истины, и в каком-то смысле так оно и есть! Усаги сама скажет, чего она хочет, ведь это же логично, что девушка выберет любимый вкус мороженого?  
  
Когда они подходят к палатке, Усаги наклоняется и внимательно рассматривает выбор, обхватив пальцами подбородок для важности. Мамору и смешно, и тревожно одновременно - ну что же, что же она скажет?  
  
\- Шоколадное, пожалуйста! - восклицает Усаги.  
  
Когда они отходят в более прохладное место, под тень деревьев, Усаги уже успевает перемазаться; Мамору только вздыхает и ищет в кармане платок.  
  
"Ну как ребёнок..."  
  
Усаги краснеет, когда Мамору приближается к ней опасно близко, вытирая с её лица сладость. Нет, разумеется, сначала он дал ей платок лично в руки, но Усаги только умудрилась испачкать лицо ещё больше...  
  
\- Мамо-тян, я же ещё не доела. Я снова перемажусь...  
  
\- Тогда снова вытрем. Раз, два, три... глядишь, на пятый будешь есть уже намного аккуратнее, - улыбается Мамору.   
  
Усаги задумывается, а не обидеться ли ей. Но решает, что это всё-таки забота, а не попытка учить её этикету смолоду, так что лишь смеётся.  
  
\- Мамо-тян, хочешь немного?.. - подносит она рожок ближе к нему.  
  
\- Нет, Усако, спасибо...  
  
\- Ну совсем немножко, попробуешь, оно вкусное!  
  
Ну да, наверняка вкусное. Холодное. Сладкое. Нет, не пристало так ему есть. Но... но оно же...  
  
\- Это негигиенично! - восклицает Мамору.  
  
Усаги смотрит на него одновременно с упрёком и с просьбой в глазах. Получается взгляд сердитого щеночка, и Мамору отчего-то чувствует себя виноватым. Немножко.  
  
К тому же, Усаги предусмотрительно лизала только одну сторону.  
  
Он пробует.  
  
В итоге мороженое было доедено, а затем куплены ещё две порции. И Мамору тоже получил свою возможность полноценно насладиться вкусной сладостью, расслабившись и не размышляя о своей взрослости.  
  
"Но почему Усако выбрала именно такое мороженое? Этот вкус действительно её любимый или..."  
  
Просто Усаги очень хорошо знала, как сильно Мамору любит шоколад.


	2. Рэй

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Любимая еда Рэй - рыба фугу (иглобрюх), крайне ядовитая вещь, от которой ежегодно с жизнью расстаётся пара десятков японцев. Впрочем, в основном из-за неправильного употребления в подозрительных местах, а также из-за неосторожного употребления самой ядовитой части рыбы - печени.

Наконец-то она накопила достаточно денег. С карманных, пожертвований, подработок... нужная сумма накопилась как раз к празднику, и она вознаградит себя за терпение. Только бы девочки не узнали, только бы... иначе же все пойдет прахом. 

Разумеется, прознали. Сначала одна Усаги - неведомым образом (да дед наверняка проболтался!) вызнала и тут же лично, собственной персоной примчалась к Рэй, принявшись рыдать той на нервы. 

Рэй терпеть не могла, когда Усаги плакала. Во-первых, это ее раздражало, а во-вторых, заставляло чувствовать себя беспомощной. А в данный момент еще и виноватой. 

\- Рэй-тян, ты же умрешь!!!

Отличная, оптимистичная перспектива. Других вариантов и не существует. 

\- Все мы умрем, - сурово парирует Рэй, скрестив руки и Усаги только сильнее заливается в рыданиях. 

\- Рэй-тян, но ты сейчас умрёшь!!!

Прекрасная логика со стороны Усаги.

\- Хватит рыдать! - сердито восклицает мико, стуча кулаком по столу. - Я прекрасно понимаю, что делаю, всё будет в порядке!

\- Но это опасно!...

\- Я знаю, что опасно, а что не опасно! Не в первый раз ем!

\- Вот видишь, Рэй-тян, ну ты же не можешь так рискова-а-а-а-ать!!...

\- Прекрати!

Спор никуда не идёт. Усаги отказывается слушать, паникуя и переживая за судьбу и жизнь подруги.

Разумеется, она плачется девочкам и на следующий день на пороге храма Хикава прихожан пугают четверо громких девушек:

\- Рэй-тян, это неразумно!

\- Это опасно! Знаешь, сколько звёзд от этого умерло?!

\- Одна ошибка повара - и всё!

\- Рэй-тян, ну не надо!

Атаки девочек Рэй пытается игнорировать, скрывшись за деревянной дверью и затыкая ладонями уши. Она скрипит зубами - да что они вообще понимают в этой жизни и в кулинарии?

Она не в первый раз ела фугу. Когда дед был моложе и зрением получше - он, бывало, готовил её после своих поездок к побережью. Мама тогда была ещё жива и это были настоящие рискованные семейные ужины. Как дед бахвалился, что не приготовить фугу правильно может только слепоглухонемой идиот! И как увлеченно рассказывал, что в молодости все ели фугу и никто ничем не травился, и никто ни за чем не следил...

Теперь только смеётся, что он уже слепой и слаб памятью стал. Затем изображает глухонемного идиота, закрывая глаза. Впрочем, недолго, но фугу готовить всё равно отказывается.

Размышления заглушают голоса девочек. Ами приводит статистику и данные по точному содержанию яда в рыбе. Макото и Усаги беспорядочно волнуются и также беспорядочно отговаривают. Минако всё вспоминает знаменитостей, которые когда-то там отравились.

\- Да отстаньте вы от меня! - раздраженно кричит Рэй сквозь дверь. - Я знаю, что делаю! Какие вы подруги, если мне не доверяете?! Печень я всё равно есть не буду!

...потому что денег не хватит.

Но девочек и это не убеждает.

\- Мы о тебе заботимся! - восклицают они хором.

Бесполезно с ними спорить. Рэй издаёт сердитый рык и уходит вглубь храма, оставляя девочек кричать в пустоту.

На следующий день всё было спокойно. Прихожан никто не пугал, никто не обрывал телефон. Даже в почтовом ящике не обнаружилось никаких пугалок и писем.

"Неужто поняли? - думала Рэй, с подозрением хмурясь. На девочек это не похоже, и поэтому радости в её эмоциях не было совсем. - Наверное, обиделись. Ну и ладно. Увидят, что я жива-здорова и забудут".

И возвращается к делам.

Вечером, когда уже стемнело, на пороге обьявилась Макото. На сей раз Рэй открыла дверь, и даже слегка вздохнула с облегчением - ну конечно, как она даже посмела в них сомневаться.

\- Что, снова намереваетесь меня отговаривать? - спрашивает она с усмешкой.

\- Нет, - холодно отвечает Макото и протягивает Рэй свёрнутый в рулон лист бумаги.

Мико разворачивает лист и недоуменно хмурится, держа его на вытянутых руках.

На листе - карта Земли.

\- Что это? - спрашивает Рэй. Для себя она решила, что это чистая издёвка.

\- Это планета Земля, - всё также холодно говорит Макото, кивком головы указывая на карту. - На ней сколько-то там миллиардов людей. И они все на нас надеются.

Она разворачивается и хочет уйти - считает, что всё сказала. Но не успевает.

\- Мы можем умереть в любой момент. В любой битве, - говорит Рэй, опуская карту.

\- Мы не можем умереть раньше, чем это будет нужно, - отвечает Макото.

Повисает тишина, в которую лишь слегка вклинивается хлопание крыльев местных птиц.

Обе девушки словно говорят друг с другом без слов, пока Рэй, вздохнув, не скрещивает руки:

\- Но когда я буду угасать на смертном одре, то ты, Макото, приготовишь мне на последний ужин фугу.

\- Договорились, - Макото теплеет и улыбается, разворачиваясь обратно.

Их освещает уличная лампа.

\- Заходи, - Рэй улыбается в ответ, слегка отступая в сторону. - Поужинаем вместе. Дедушка рыбу с овощами пожарил.

Макото приподнимает бровь, но быстро отбрасывает мысли о ядовитой рыбе в сторону. 

\- Лосося, - словно прочитав мысли Макото, издаёт сдавленный смешок Рэй.

\- Спасибо за приглашение. С радостью с вами поужинаю, - Макото даже кланяется.

И деревянная дверь снова захлопывается, скрывая за собой двух девушек.


	3. Макото

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B: Учебный год в Японии начинается в апреле, когда цветёт сакура.

Токийская вишня не даёт плодов.   
  
Макото всегда печалил этот факт. Ей хотелось собрать какие-нибудь "живые" плоды, а то и вовсе вырастить что-нибудь своё, но вишню дома не вырастишь. Бонсай? - не с её графиком. Уж лучше цветы.  
  
Перебирая пакеты с замороженными ягодами, она размышляла. Действительно ли то, что было выращено или собрано собственными руками, изменяет вкус?  
  
 _"Мой дед сам ловил рыбу, и она была намного вкуснее, чем в любом ресторане"._  
  
"Этот рис прошёл через мои руки, и поэтому я могу сказать, что он выращен с душой".  
  
"Эти овощи с нашего огорода. Попробуй, больше нигде таких не найдёшь!"  
  
"Домашние яблоки - самые вкусные".  
  
Где-то она читала, что еду вкусной делает труд. Трудится ли она, когда готовит? Конечно. Трудятся ли те, кто зарабатывает себе на рис? Разумеется.  
  
Она небогата. У неё нет ни сада, ни огорода... ей вообще повезло, что она может жить в своей квартире, а не в казённом приюте.   
  
\- Глупости, - раздражённо говорит она, кидая замороженную вишню обратно.  
  
Когда Макото грустит - она готовит. Когда Макото в стрессе - она готовит. Макото счастлива - она готовит. В истерике - готовит. В смятении - готовит. Всегда готовит.  
  
Но сейчас она сидит на пустой кухне, забыв включить свет, и сердито смотрит на газовую плиту.  
  
Слишком тихо. Слишком пусто.  
  
Любование сакурой в этом году её совсем не радует. В последний раз она встречает этот праздник в накрахмаленной, хрустящей школьной форме под гогот одноклассников и писк прочих школьников. Безусловно, она это ещё не раз и не два услышит, но поучаствовать больше не сможет...   
  
Только вот ей и сейчас этого не хочется. Даже девочкам она улыбается ровно настолько, чтобы дать им понять - их не сожрут в гневе.  
  
Она идёт домой, а лепестки сыпятся ей на голову, окутывая розовым цветом.  
  
\- Мёртвое дерево, - говорит она непонятно кому.  
  
Токийская вишня не даёт плодов.  
  
Из лепестков не приготовить ничего, кроме чая. Макото собирает лепестки - чай получается отвратительный и безжалостно выливается в канализацию.   
  
Из мёртвого не сделаешь еды... но разве не готовят еду именно из мертвечины?  
  
"Мы убиваем, чтобы жить".  
  
Макото не раздумывает над этикой. Она разделывала мясо и чистила рыбу - и не сомневается в том, что смогла бы держать хозяйство и пользоваться тем, что оно даёт.  
  
Но даже в мясе была жизнь. Оно мало чем отличается от "бывшеживых" плодов.  
  
А сакура?  
  
Изначально, по природе своей мёртвое дерево.  
  
Пустое.  
  
Бесплодное.  
  
Макото вертит пальцами шальной, убежавший от заварника лепесток.  
  
\- Давным-давно, когда еще боги жили в мире и гармонии в своих светлых дворцах, на землю созданную богами Идзанаги и Идзанами пришла весна... - она закрывает глаза.  
  
Ей вспоминаются истории и городские легенды про сумасшедших художников, убивающих своих натурщиц; про сумасшедшего парфюмера, собирающего пот девственниц; про сумасшедших поэтов, готовых ради Музы на всё...  
  
А она всего-то хочет вишню.  
  
Ей снится сон. Он полон сакуры и удушающего розового запаха недосягаемых ягод. Вокруг танцуют мёртвые, бьют в барабаны и возносят хвалу будущему урожаю...  
  
На следующий день она сидит дома у Усаги, квёлая от недосыпа, и с мрачным видом пьёт пустой чай. Отчего-то сегодня пришли заниматься в дом Цукино. Но не вместе. Она сильно опоздала, а девочки чего-то шебуршат между собой, перешёптываются... куда-то и ушли вместе, пришли вместе...  
  
\- Мако-тян...  
  
Тихий голос Усаги заставляет обратить внимание. И Макото с изумлением ставит чашку на место.  
  
Перед ней пирог. Неровный, чуть-чуть подгоревший, но ароматный и тёплый... девочки стоят вокруг неё, и, казалось, все четверо одновременно держат поднос с ним.  
  
\- Ты хотела приготовить пирог в честь начала учебного года, но... но ты такая уставшая в последние дни и поэтому мы решили приготовить его тебе сами!  
  
Макото разрезает его на части и берёт себе кусочек. Вишнёвый!..  
  
И едва ли не плачет.  
  
Потому что это самый вкусный вишнёвый пирог на свете.


	4. Минако и Ами

"Нам сейчас надо заниматься, а не развлекаться!" - эта такая обычная фраза на сей раз не прозвучала из уст Ами, когда она увидела, что Минако, копаясь в коллекции кассет семьи Мизуно, заинтересовалась одной из них - с изображенной парой в богатых кимоно, и теперь уже где-то с минуту вертела её в руках.

\- О, это очень хорошая историческая драма! - негромко восклицает Ами, наклоняясь к ней. - Там есть некоторые неточности, но в целом очень достоверно выражена атмосфера периода и хорошо описаны основные события...

\- Посмотрим? - с широкой улыбкой перебивает её Минако, едва ли не тыкая кассету Ами под нос.

\- Давай посмотрим, - Ами улыбается и кивает. - Я давно уже не пересматривала этот фильм.

Где-то на задворках мыслей Ами теплится хитрый план заинтересовать Минако историей Японии хотя бы вот так. Поможет на экзаменах.

Девушки вставляют кассету в проигрыватель - старенький агрегат бодро принял её - и устраиваются на диване, поджав ноги под себя. Пока Ами колдует с пультом, проматывая плёнку на начало (и как только забыли перемотать при последнем просмотре?), Минако устраивается головой у той на плече, знатно при этом поелозив. Но им обеим удобно, и когда начинается фильм, они уже обе расслабленны и настроены получать удовольствие от просмотра.

Минако восклицает и комментирует перепитии отношений персонажей, а также кто из них красавчик, а кто не очень; Ами время от времени подмечает и рассказывает Минако разные исторические тонкости.

Так проходит полчаса, пока Минако не берёт пульт и не ставит фильм на паузу с фразой:

\- Есть хочу.

Она произносит это надуто и недовольно, словно не ела с самого утра - но она позавтракала и только что осознала, что снова голодна. Желудок Минако издаёт противные звуки, соглашаясь со своей хозяйкой.

Ами смотрит на часы и кивает - время обеда.

\- Давай поедим.

\- Но фильм интересный! - капризно восклицает Минако. - Давай принесём что-нибудь прямо сюда?

Ами задумывается. С одной стороны, Минако права - фильм в самом разгаре, и делать перерыв не хочется. С другой стороны... это неправильно. Нужно есть на кухне. Или в столовой. Или на подносе... этот диван всё равно уже старый... и она всё равно собиралась пылесосить...

\- Хорошо, - Ами кивает, но заметно, что она всё ещё колеблется. - Я сделаю бутерброды, принесём их сюда.

\- Я не хочу бутерброды, - Минако задумывается. - Я бы съела кое-что другое... горяче...

\- Я могу сделать горячие бутерброды. Что-то другое горячее... это придётся готовить минимум минут двадцать...

\- Нет, не бутерброды, не хочу бутерброды! - на лице Минако появляется хитрая улыбка. - У нас есть кое-что, что можно быстро сделать горячим и с бульоном! Я взяла, когда мы в прошлый раз за покупками ходили, не помнишь?

Ами задумывается, вспоминая обстоятельства последнего похода в магазин.

\- Лапша? Рамен?! - с ноткой ужаса спрашивает она, не понимая, как позволила это купить. - Быстрорастворимый?! 

Минако довольно кивает.

\- Но это же нездоровая пища! - восклицает Ами с тоном истинного борца за добро и справедливость.

\- Бутерброды тоже, - показывает Минако язык. - Особенно всухомятку!

Ами часто ест бутерброды всухомятку вместо полноценного завтрака.

Карта бита, и, вздохнув, Ами поднимается с дивана. Минако хихикает и вслед за ней идёт на кухню.

Не проходит и десяти минут, как они возвращаются обратно с подносом - на нем небольшая горстка бутербродов и дымящаяся большая чашка с вредной и вкусной лапшой.

Фильм заканчивается. Минако узнала что-то новое о сёгунах. Ами тоже узнала кое-что новое об этих же самых сёгунах - воин Венеры игнорировала их военные подвиги, но книга о любовницах (и любовниках) знаменитых личностей Японии была у неё на книжной полке!

И обе они прониклись драмой прекрасной девушки и юноши, который не мог быть с ней вместе.

На подносе пустая тарелка, крошки, и остывшая чашка с остатками овощей из бульона. Пока идут титры, Ами смотрит на них.

И вдруг стыдливо говорит:

\- Не рассказывай об этом Макото.

Минако заливается смехом:

\- Ни за что!

Их маленькие вредные пищевые пристрастия останутся тайной.


	5. Харука/Мичиру

Когда они идут в ресторан, они всегда заказывают сашими.

Одна порция на блюде в центре стола - ломтики сырой рыбы покоятся на листьях салата.

Может быть, так откровенно есть с одной тарелки неприлично. Но их это не заботит.

Мичиру изящно и неторопливо, как всегда, палочками забирает себе кусочки рыбы один за другим.

Харука берёт себе листья прямо из-под основной порции, ловко вытаскивая их так, что ломтики не сдигаются ни на миллиметр. Она очень довольна собой, проделывая этот фокус.

Мичиру с лукавой улыбкой спрашивает её, не хочет ли она заказать себе полноценный салат.

Харука отвечает, что она приходит в ресторан не для того, чтобы есть.

Свет приглушён, негромко играет музыка. Ни один местный музыкант не сравнится с Мичиру. Ни один музыкант вообще не сравнится с Мичиру.

Вокруг них - такие же посетители, туда-сюда снуют официанты.

Но они наедине.

И их объединяет порция сашими.


	6. Сетцуна

Чтобы приготовить настоящий, ароматный, богатый вкусом зелёный чай, нужно время.

У Сетцуны полно времени.

Заваривание зелёного чая она освоила в совершенстве. Вода, которую она использует, всегда нужной температуры. Сетцуна точностью до миллисекунды вымеривает, сколько предстоит томиться заварке и когда именно следует разливать чай. 

Зелёный чай пьют свежим. 

Говорят, что чай - не еда, но Сетцуне хватает одной чашки, чтобы насытиться. 

Не всем нравится вкус, даже если напиток заварен идеально.

Она знает все тонкости чайной церемонии. 

В шкафчике аккуратным рядом стоят банки с различными видами чая и традиционный японский "сервиз" на двенадцать персон. 

Сама Сетцуна. Восемь девочек. Чибиуса и Мамору - всего одиннадцать.

Но ни одним из предполагаемых гостей сервиз ни разу не был использован.

Только чашка, из которой пьёт Сетцуна, слегка истёрлась.

Солнце давно уже село. Тускло светит настенная лампа, освещая Сетцуне кухню - опрятную, с нежного цвета стенами, на первый взгляд практически пустую и без лишних вещей.

На чайном столике в центре комнаты две чашки - истёртая и "лишняя".

На циновке между ними - железный чайничек.

Пять... четыре... три... два... один...

В дверном замке щёлкнул ключ.

Сетцуна улыбается.


	7. Хотару

\- Хотару-тян, что ты хочешь на обед? - ласково спрашивает Мичиру, наклоняясь к девочке.

\- Якисобу!

\- С курочкой или морепродуктами?

\- Якисобу! - снова восклицает Хотару, на этот раз скромнее. Мичиру смеётся.

В их семье есть традиция - якисобу с курицей готовит Мичиру, с морепродуктами - Харука. Задавать вопрос, какую якисобу хочет Хотару - всё равно что задать вопрос "кого ты больше любишь - маму или папу". Мичиру об этом догадывается, но выбор должен быть сделан в любом случае.

Харука едва сдерживает смех, смотря на муки выбора маленькой Хотару, которая переводит взгляд с Мичиру-мамы на Харуку-папу и обратно. Она обеих любит. Обе делают очень вкусную якисобу. Хотару не хочет обижать ни одну, ни другую.

И она говорит то, чего действительно хочет:

\- С овощами!

\- И кто же это будет готовить? - Мичиру выпрямляется, улыбаясь.

\- Хотару приготовит! - восклицает малышка и тянется ручками к своему переднику.


	8. Чибиуса и Нару

\- Чибиуса-тян!

\- Нару-тян!

Случайная встреча в кафе - Нару приметила розововолосую девочку с оданго на голове и тут же позвала. Отношения у Нару и Чибиусы были теплыми - всё же младший кролик был очень похож на старшего, и пусть они совсем редко общались - с Усаги с некоторых пор Нару тоже стала совсем редко пересекаться...

Поэтому эта встреча была счастливой.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь совсем одна? - спрашивает Нару строгим тоном - она ведь старше, она должна знать и контролировать! Как будто бы они с Усаги не гуляли без всякого присмотра всё своё беззаботное детство.

\- Мы ходили с Момоко по магазинам, смотрели ей часики, а потом она ушла, а мне захотелось сладкого и вот я здесь, - буднично пожимает плечами Чибиуса.

\- Хороший выбор, - Нару оттаивает и улыбается. - Мне тоже вот захотелось сладостей, правда, я с собой возьму... - она розовеет. Не рассказывать же маленькой девочке о том, какие у неё планы на вечер в отношении Умино. 

\- Нет, нет, я здесь останусь - если я домой заберу, мне не достанется! - Чибиуса смеётся. - Или оно расклеится и развалится, - она слегка высовывает язычок, - будет невкусно.

\- А что ты хочешь такого взять? Мороженое? - любопытствует Нару. Чибиуса мотает головой:

\- Не. Мороженое Усаги нравится, а мне не очень. Оно холодное и тает быстро, даже доесть не успеваешь. И зубы болят, - Чибиуса надувает одну щеку, словно изображая больной зуб. 

\- А что же нравится?

\- Заказ номер шестьдесят семь готов! - восклицает девушка за стойкой, где выдают заказанное. - Заказ номер шестьдесят семь, подойдите, пожалуйста, к стойке! Заказ готов!

Чибиуса спохватывается, извиняется перед Нару и торопится к стойке - забрать подносик с десертным бокалом.

\- Нару-тян, может быть, ты себе тоже что-нибудь закажешь, пока ждёшь свои... пирожные или что там ты с собой забираешь? У них эти свежие, тебе сразу дадут, - говорит Чибиуса, возвращаясь и ставя бокал на стол. Нару смотрит, что же там такое вкусное.

В нём шоколадный пудинг.

\- Да... да, хорошая идея! - кивает она, отводя взгляд от десерта. - Поболтаем! Мы так давно с Усаги не виделись... как у неё дела?... а, сейчас закажу, прости! Скоро-скоро буду!

Нару убегает к кассе и вскоре возвращается вновь - с таким же, как у Чибиусы, подносиком. Она садится за тот же столик, напротив.

У Усаги дела хорошо. Они с Мамору встречаются по выходным, а папа-Кенджи очень этим недоволен. Ами-тян старается, чтобы все были готовы к экзаменам. В Храме Хикава крыша потекла. 

У Нару тоже всё хорошо. Её маме очень нравится Умино и поэтому она довольна, что они встречаются и гуляют. Креветки замечательные - Умино хочет стать поваром. Нару купила себе энциклопедии по минералам и драгоценным камням. Ударилась в химию и геологию и открыла красоту не только отшлифованных драгоценных камней, но и полудрагоценных горных пород.

А в десертный бокал потихоньку капают слёзы, пока Нару радуется за Усаги с подругами, размешивает ложечкой пудинг и рассказывает про красивейшие нефритовые статуэтки...

\- Нару-тян... почему ты плачешь?.. - обеспокоенно спрашивает Чибиусаги.

\- ...я не знаю, Чибиуса-тян, - печально улыбаясь сквозь слёзы, отвечает Нару. - Я не знаю.

Шоколадный пудинг уже совсем промок.


End file.
